


Flicker

by ginpapann



Series: Family support [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: Xander dreams of the past and looks at the future.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my files and im pretty sure it was supposed to be longer and more xander/kamui but ehh it seemed nice as it is so i left it. ryoma's a cool bro and all but i kept thinking back to xander and kamui's support and the fact that xander stayed with him the longest when he was living in the fortress and i think about it alot ok hhhrhrhh hhh

Xander dreams of the past more often now since joining Kamui's side in the fight against Anankos.

He dreams about the days he spent sparring against his father out in the courtyards, his mother watching over them. He dreams about excitedly discussing his studies over dinner before his father promptly scolds him for not eating his mushrooms. Xanders dreams about the days he was allowed to sit with him in his study, falling asleep on his chest while he read to him and he remembers being so small, young and carefree and those are the times he wakes up with tears warm on his cheeks and fresh in his eyes.

Kamui catches his vacant state of mind the moment one time during breakfast. He slides into the seat beside him, putting down mugs of coffee for the both of them at the table and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, would you like to spar today?"

He looks at Kamui and sees everything he's been fighting for so far. His family, his homeland, his honor all reflecting in Kamui's brilliant red eyes.

He lets himself smile, missing the hand that's dropped from his shoulder and reaching out to him instead. He curls a hand around the back of his head to bring him close, not missing the surprised squeak from Kamui before he presses a warm kiss to the crown of his head. It was something he hadn't done since Kamui was much smaller and climbing all over him like some conquerable mountain.

"I would like that, but perhaps after our war meeting this afternoon. I can't allow you to make me into an excuse." He says as he starts to stand, taking the mug of coffee Kamui had brought for him.

Kamui makes an indignant sound, putting a hand to where Xander had kissed him and flushing pink.

"I-I wasn't!"

Xander laughs and it's like all the tension that came with his dreams have dissolved from his body. He reaches out to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"I will see you later, little prince."

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter: @ginpapann  
> pardon any mistakes you see. criticism is also welcome!


End file.
